Until the day breaks and the shadows flee
by Adarian
Summary: AU: Fenris is captured by Danarius. He is slowly being tortured in an attempt to accept Danarius as his master again. He is attended by NonWarden!Tabris, who was sold to Danarius during the raids on the Denerim Alienage. She risks her own safety to make sure Fenris does not starve to death. In the midst of all this, the two fall in love. Written for a kink meme request.


Tabris was kicked awake. She resisted the urge to hold her sides, to protect her already sore abdomen. She found they stopped kicking sooner her if she was passive. She looked up vaguely, her swollen eye making it difficult to see Hadriana standing above her.

"Good," the mage said, "You finally open your eyes. Get up. You have work to do, elf. Go make yourself useful."

Tabris nodded slowly, rising from the cold ground. She tried to keep her head down, but Hadriana cupped her chin and lifted her to meet her gaze.

"You still have fight in your eyes," Hadriana commented, "Do you really think you have anything to be proud of, knife-ear? If I tell him to kill you, you would die. I could kill you right now and no one would care."

Tabris did not reply, but stared at her, the ire rising in her eyes again.

Hadriana let go of her chin, "There is a prisoner in the holding cells. You will bring him his meals and clean after him. Do you understand me, girl? You will follow my instructions to the letter on how much he is to be fed and watered. If you go outside of these regulations, you will be punished. Is this understood?"

Tabris nodded.

"Good. Now you can be of some service again. You will return back to your regular duties in short time. Your Master apparently has decided to seek other company until your body heals. You have made an impression on him, it seems."

Tabris said nothing as Hadriana pointed her towards the kitchens, "Get started, elf. And be grateful. I would not have been so merciful."

Tabris washed her face in the kitchen with the little water left for her, cleaning the swelling around her eye. She looked up as the cook gave her the tray for the prisoner. Tabris frowned. There was not anything besides stale bread and a bowl of water. She did not protest and took the tray down into the tunnels beneath the Magistrar's estate.

Tabris opened the cell door with the key provided, seeing the naked elf chained to the wall. He looked up at her with soulful green eyes, begging before he could open his mouth. With his wrists and ankles chained to the wall, he was unable to move, and she could see the cuts into his skin.

Tabris went up to him, lifting the bowl of water to his lips. He drank thirstily, leaning as close to her as he could. She saw the white marking tattooed into his skin and she had an urge to reach out and touch them. When he finished drinking, she brought the bread to him, breaking it into small pieces before feeding it to him slowly.

With what she had left, she cleaned the cell of the worst of the filth, saving some water to wipe the blood off of his wrists and ankles.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Tabris looked up at him in surprise and for the first time in weeks, she whispered back, "You're welcome."

She gathered her things and left quickly for her other duties, feeling his eyes upon her.

She heard screaming that night as she tried to sleep. She heard a man wordlessly beg for mercy, crying and yelling as he was beaten.

Tabris laid on her side and prayed it would be over soon.

The next day, the prisoner was still alive.

Tabris went to him with the same fare as before, but this time seeing the elf chained and bound on the floor, a collar around his neck. He was silent as she approached, rising from the ground to see her.

"Sit down," she said softly, "You are exhausted."

He did as she advised. Tabris knelt down beside him, cleaning the blood first off his neck and face. The elf softened at her touch, his eyes downcast. His hands still tied to the wall, she fed him the bread, softening it with the bowl of water.

"They will leave me to die, won't they?" he asked quietly.

"I do not know," Tabris replied.

"They say they will release me when I submit to them again…but I do not know if I can," he admitted, "After being free...how can one give that up, even in this place…I see it in your eyes too. They don't own you yet, do they? Maybe your body, but not your soul."

Tabris did not answer and he continued, "I apologize. That is presumptuous…you have been kind to me. I do not know if I will live to see you tomorrow, but if I do…perhaps that is something to look forward to."

Tabris whispered, "I can't bring you any other food…but there is something else I can offer you. I have milk in my breasts. Let me help you. Let me keep you alive until tomorrow."

"You would do that for a stranger?" He asked, frowning.

"Please," she said gently, "So when I hear you tonight, I know you have the best chance you can to give those bastards hell."

His face softened as she undid the first few buttons on her dress, exposing her breast. He did not protest to take the breast into his mouth, sucking until milk flowed freely into his mouth. Instinctively, Tabris held him to her, her hands cupping his head towards her chest.

When the milk trickled to a stop, he licked his lips. He paused before kissing the top of her breast. They looked at each other and he whispered, "Thank you."

Tabris adjusted herself and left, her face flushed as she made her way back to the kitchens.

For a week now, the elven woman had come to him every morning. She fed him his miserable meal and took him to her breast to supplement what she could. He had learned how her body felt as she held him, the taste of her skin and milk, how her heart beat quicker to his touch.

He still did not know her name. But she had given him hope. Every lash across his back, every kick and cut, all softened by knowing if he lived through that night, he would see her the next day. It was a foolish reason for wanting to live, but it was enough for him.

But that morning, he did not know if she would come. He waited, watching his cell door as the hours trickled by, and he found himself praying that she was safe.

By the afternoon, she had arrived. Her long black hair had been plaited back, her deep brown eyes cast downward as she came towards him. Fenris felt his heart slow down, waiting for her to look up and see him again.

She did not speak as she entered the cell. Fenris tried to stand, but the lashes across his calves made it too difficult to. She guided him back to the floor, her hands gentle on his skin. He had never liked being touched, the markings too painful, the memories too close. But when she touched his skin, it felt familiar and safe.

"I was worried," he said as she wiped the blood from his chest, "I thought you would not come."

"I will not be able to much longer," she replied softly, "I will go back to my regular duties soon. Another from the kitchen will take over."

"How long do we have?" Fenris asked, his heart sinking.

"Perhaps another week, perhaps two if we are lucky," she said, "The Magistrar would prefer me attending to him."

"You are a body slave," Fenris said quietly.

She nodded, going to break up his bread for him.

"I wish I could have done more," she said quietly, "I do not know…"

"You gave me time," he murmured, longing to touch her cheek, "I owe you my life."

She smiled at him sadly and he wished more badly than ever to be free of his chains, to be able to bring her into his arms and promise protection. But now, now he was weaker than he had ever been and the space between them seemed an immeasurable distance.

As he finished his provided meal, she went to unbutton her dress. The familiar flush went through his body, the strange aching for her that went beyond the hunger that never left his belly. When her breast met his mouth, he moaned inwardly, taking in her milk. He looked up at her, a smile crossing her lips again. With the little movement he could make, he pressed his hand against her thigh, his fingers stroking her leg. She ran her hands into his hair, holding him closer to her.

When they parted, he asked, "Tell me your name. Please."

"Aria," she murmured, "What can I call you?"

"Fenris," he replied.

She got to her feet, taking her tray and bucket with her. He watched her longingly as she paused by the cell door. She did not look back as she fled back into the estate.

A dangerous thought entered his mind and he pushed it aside as best as he could.

As they tortured him that night, as Danarius threatened to strip the skin off of his bones, as he burnt and beat him within an inch of his life, Fenris held her name in his mind. He looked up at his captor and saw the gleam of power and control in his eye.

_The longer Danarius hurt him, the longer he would go without hurting her, _his mind offered, the dangerous thought resurfacing. Yet now, now he could not resist it from taking over.

Fenris closed his eyes and tried to survive.

When Tabris went to his cell, Fenris was not there. Her breathing quickened as she raced back up the stairs, not sure what she should do. It had been quiet the past few nights certainly, but this was the first morning he had simply not been there.

As she reached the kitchens again, she saw Hadriana beckoning to her. Tabris went to her side, kneeling as customary.

"Rise," Hadriana commanded, "Your duties have been changed. You are to report to the Magistrar's quarters. I will deal with the captive from now on."

Tabris' heart slowed. He was still alive then.

She bowed her head and did as she was bidden, crossing the estate in the chambers of the Magistrar. Upon arrival, she was taken aside by two other slaves to be bathed and scented, as the Magistrar required of her. After her cleansing, she was dressed in a thin gown and escorted into his inner chamber.

She kept her head down as Danarius approached, his long hands reaching out to cup her face.

"Aw, pet. My little sparrow. You seem much healthier now. I've missed you. Have you missed your master?"

She nodded, her body shivering slightly at his touch.

"You've kept your form nicely," he said, admiring her body, "One could hardly guess you've so recently given birth."

"Where is my son?" she asked quietly.

"Any child borne of you is my property," Danarius reminded, "Do not look at me with such sad eyes. Will it do you any good to know where he is? Now, now, my little Sparrow. We shall have to be more careful from now on, yes? My physician will arrange that. Will you not give your master a kiss?"

Tabris bent her head up, kissing him while holding her body as far from him as she could.

Danarius took her hand, signaling two guards to exit to just outside the chamber. He led her over to the bed where she sat dutifully. He kissed her neck, stroking her thigh as he bent over her.

"I hope you do not mind, but I have brought a guest today. You have not minded in the past when others have watched, I'm sure you will…enjoy the experience."

Danarius rose, signaling another guard. The man left the room, returning with the other two, Fenris in tow between the three of them. Fenris fought them, biting and scratching until his eyes met hers.

"He's a fierce little wolf, isn't he?" Danarius chuckled, walking over to Fenris and grabbing his jaw, "Though I've always found his bark is worth than his bite. He appears to have grown fond of you, pet. I can understand, you are so very lovely. I thought perhaps we'd give him a reprieve today. Don't you think he deserves that, little Sparrow?"

Tabris looked away from Fenris, unsure how to respond.

Fenris said nothing as he was forced to his knees, the guards pining him the best he could as he tried to push them off. Danarius kissed the top of his head and walked back to the bed, kissing Tabris deeply.

Tabris fought the urge to freeze. She understood this game quickly. It was power, less pleasure. She simply had to pretend. She hoped Fenris understood, hoped he realized…

She could not meet his eyes again as Danarius stripped her naked. He moved her on the bed to face his prisoner, her body on all fours as Danarius unrobed. She opened her eyes, seeing the expression of pain on Fenris' face. In a moment of silent understanding, Fenris did not take his eyes off of her.

Danarius entered her, grabbing at her body. She winced, her body still sore and unready. But she watched Fenris' face, she watched his eyes meet hers. Danarius barked a direction to a guard, ordering him to take Fenris' flaccid cock and pump.

Fenris winced at the guard's ministrations, his lip trembling as Danarius insulted him, pummeling into her faster and harder. Danarius shuddered inside of her and Tabris was relieved as he slid from her.

"Aw, pet," he said, "It seems unfair that I have all the fun. We have a guest after all. Why don't you finish what my bodyguard seems so inept at? I know how much you love to get men off. How much you need it. Finish him off, pet."

Fenris tried to push the guards away. Tabris went forward, pushed by Danarius. She resisted and he threw her on the ground.

"Do you think you are too good for him?" Danarius asked, pulling her head up by her plaited hair, "You think because you've wiped his shit off the wall, you're better than him? You are mine. Your body belongs to me. It will do what I ask it to."

Fenris closed his eyes, his body shuddering under the guard's contact, his seed visible between his fingers. The guard wiped it off in Fenris' hair.

"Now look at that," Danarius crossed his arms over his chest, "I guess my little wolf knows how to enjoy himself after all. Bring him back to his cell. I'm not quite done here."

Danarius grabbed her, dragging her back to the bed as they pulled Fenris from the room. She wanted to weep, but forced herself to glare at Danarius as he pushed her down into the sheets and began again.

Fenris' cries seemed even louder from Danarius' chambers. Tabris could not sleep. She merely lay there, eyes closed, praying it would be over soon.

After three days, she was informed that she would serve Fenris again in the mornings before she returned to Danarius' chambers. She went that first time with little ceremony, acting as if it was simply another duty to her master. The others in the kitchens watched with little interest as she made up the tray and made her way down into the underground holding cells.

She came into the cell, putting the tray on the ground. She turned to see Fenris, chained in the corner, his collar back on; his body sprawled out to give little modesty.

He smiled weakly, "Aria."

Tabris went to his side and before she could stop herself, kissed his lips lightly. She rested her forehead against his as she unbuttoned her dress. She stayed as close to him as she could, pressing her breast to his dry lips. He drank hungrily, sighing as the milk ran down his throat.

"Thank the Maker," she murmured, "I thought I was nearly dry."

She felt an odd pleasure run through her body as her milk slowed, as his tongue flicked at her nipple. She felt a moan slip through her as she pulled away. She kissed him again, tasting her milk on his lips.

"You're so pale," she whispered, touching his cheek.

"Water," he asked softly.

She fed him the rest of the bread and water, kneeling between his legs. He closed his eyes as she was finished, resting his head in her hand.

"Three days," he said quietly, "They did not feed me or give me drink. I thought it was…I thought it was over. I wanted to beg, I wanted to beg them to take me back."

"In case…in case," he whispered, "I need to tell you."

"No," she said, "Don't say it. Not now…"

"I'm not going to leave you here," he promised, his eyes blearily opening to meet hers, "I'm going to get you out of here."

Tabris smiled sadly, "I don't know if you're in a great position to make that offer."

Fenris choked a laugh, "Perhaps not."

"I need to go," Tabris said, rising from the ground.

"Aria," he murmured, closing his eyes again.

Tabris grabbed her things and left quickly, heading back to Danarius' chambers before she was found missing.

Danarius arrived that night, finding her reading on the lounger. He slapped the book from her hands and pulled her up to meet his gaze.

"Do you think I am a fool?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

She shook her head as he threw her to the ground.

"I own you," he said, his foot resting on her back, "I own every hair on your head and every shake of your quim. Do you understand?"

She nodded as he removed his foot. She rose to her knees, waiting further instruction. Danarius sighed, pacing back and forth.

"Oh little Sparrow," Danarius said, "Hadriana was cruel to do this to you. She's such a jealous little thing. But, if it must be done. I will reclaim my investment, one way or another."

He grabbed her arm, "Come. You will make yourself useful."

Fenris looked up and attempted to stand as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He saw Tabris being pushed towards him, a familiar hand around her neck.

Danarius pushed her into the cell, his bodyguards coming forth and strapping her, ankles and wrists to the wall. She looked away from them, closing her eyes as Danarius walked towards him.

He grinned as Fenris snarled at him, "I've brought you a present, my little wolf, I thought you would have been more pleased. It must be so awfully lonely down here."

"I will kill you," Fenris swore, pulling against his chains, "Leave her out of this. She is just a serving girl."

"I figured out the game awhile ago, and I thought it was unfair of you. Using a poor young mother to feed you. Clever, really. But I know you. You enjoy the sight of her. She's another plaything to you. Will you dispose of her as easily as you did the Fog Warriors? You would do anything I asked of you. You used to even come on command. Do you remember that?"

Fenris flushed in shame, "I'm a free man. I'm not your slave anymore."

"But she still is. And I can still do whatever I like to her."

Danarius turned to her, cupping her chin in his hand, "She is a pretty little thing. We got so many young elven women from the Denerim sales, but she was my favourite. She even managed to kill a few of my men before she settled in. Such a spirited thing. I broke her in. She even had my child. She lives for my word. She has wronged me, doing what she has to protect you. She needs to be punished. There is no one in her life above me any longer. Sometimes dogs need to be reminded of that."

She winced in advance as he slapped her across the face. Fenris pulled at his chains as Danarius' hands a lit in flame, touching her skin until it blistered.

"Stop," Fenris begged as Tabris cried out, "Stop. I beg of you, stop."

Danarius' hands extinguished as he turned back to Fenris.

"It's quite simple, my little wolf," Danarius responded, "I would have rather it not ended this way. I wanted you to come to me on your own. There is no one in your life besides me. I decide whether you live or die. I decide whether she lives or dies. We can keep this game going if you wish. I can kill her now, slowly. Or, you can submit. I would promise you I would not kill her then, but she is my property. I would be sad to destroy her for this game, but I will if I must. You are the bigger investment."

Fenris looked over at Tabris, her skin achingly red and white, her face grimacing in pain as she tried to keep from crying.

Danarius brandished a whip from his robes and stretched it out, walking towards her. Fenris watched helplessly as the first blow flayed across her chest. She screamed out and Fenris' heart sank.

Danarius had landed the second blow by the time Fenris had shouted, "Stop!"

Danarius turned, rolling the whip around in his hand, "Now, Fenris. I do not want a noble display of affection. I want you to accept that I own your life. I will take what you love and destroy it if I wish. If I spare her life, it is because I wish it. Do you accept that? Do you accept me as your master?"

"Please don't hurt her," Fenris whispered hoarsely.

"Keep his collar on," Danarius instructed, "But unchain him."

His bodyguards went forth, doing as he instructed. Fenris went forth on his knees, bowing his head. Danarius put his hand on his head, stroking through Fenris' hair.

"You may unchain her now," Danarius commanded.

Fenris closed his eyes as they moved to her, a tear streaming down his face. He heard the groan and looked up, seeing a guard fall to the ground, holding his side. Tabris stood behind him, dagger in hand, immediately reaching for the neck of the next bodyguard. Danarius turned to fire a paralysis spell on her and Tabris slid the dagger across the floor towards Fenris' hand.

Fenris cut through the collar on his neck and phased his hand through Danarius' chest. Danarius stared in shock as Fenris crushed his heart in his hand. He threw the dagger at the final guard as he tried to run, pinning the man to the ground.

Tabris fell out of the paralysis spell, landing on the ground. She choked out a laugh as Fenris ran to her side, holding her in his arms.

"You foolish, foolish woman," Fenris said softly.

"I could say the same about you," she smiled.

"I need to get us out of here. I'll find you a healer. Can you walk?"

She rose to her feet, "I'm alright."

"Stay behind me," he said, grasping for her hand. He paused, feeling her skin beneath his hand for the first time. He smiled for a second and led her back into the estate.

Despite Fenris' nakedness, it was easy enough to escape out into the streets with the chaos going on inside of the estate. He quickly stole a pair of pants from nearby clothesline on their way to the docks of the city.

Tabris had paid for passage on a ship heading to Seheron, buying a full cabin for them with no questions asked. He had been impressed by how easily she had been able to find coin in the estate and on the bodies of unfortunate guards. He suspected she had a more interesting history than he would have first guessed.

They were well out of the harbor by the time the healing poultices had kicked in. Tabris laid beside him, her skin healing from its burns and blisters. Fenris felt his body regenerate, his wounds fading, the weeks of malnutrition fading into an uncomfortable memory. They had simply eaten together so far, fish and potatoes from the harbourfront, a few fruits Tabris had been able to haggle for.

Sated and finally comfortable, the two fell asleep side by side without touching. The comforting presence of each other was enough for now.

Fenris woke when they were at sea, the boat rocking gently back and forth as the sun rose over the water. He sat on the bed, watching it through the portal of the ship. He looked over, the beautiful woman beside him stirring in her sleep. He did not want to wake her, but found it was too late as she opened her eyes.

He felt his heart soften as she looked at him, a smile crossing her lips. He bent down to kiss her, her body arching up to his touch. He smiled between kisses as she pulled him down into the bed.

Her hands ran down his arms and he felt an ease pass into his body. Danarius was dead. He was free now, due in large part to the woman in his arms. This beautiful, incredibly strong woman who he thought might even care for him.

"I know you want to be gentle with me," she said softly, "But I want to touch you. I want to be with you. I want to be able to choose this. Will you let me lead?"

Fenris nodded, letting her slid off the shirt she had been sleeping in. She slid on top of his stomach, bending down to kiss him. He responded to her touch, stroking her skin as she straddled on top of him.

She brought her hand to her sex, stroking herself as she grinded on top of his body. He wanted to move her lower, unto his growing cock, but he had promised her control. She moved quickly now, her slickness running down into his groin. He groaned as gripped into her hips, watching her moaning face above him.

When he thought he would be nearly undone there and then, she moved herself lower, sliding the tip of his cock into her. He cried out her name as she lowered herself slowly, rising up again before taking all of him in.

"Take my breast into your mouth," she asked and he rose up, wrapping his legs around her as his lips met her chest. He kissed up her body, taking a nipple between his lips. He sucked until milk came again, her body moving faster, her arms going around his neck. He let go, coming up to kiss her, pressing their bodies against each other as the first crest hit her. He could feel her shaking around him and he held on, kissing her collarbone as he felt himself grow closer and closer.

She called out his name, her hands going into his hair. He kissed her lips as he felt himself go over the edge, buckling beneath her touch as he came inside of her. He groaned loudly, holding her close as she slowed her movements. He slid from her, bringing her into his arms on the bed.

Flushed and satisfied, Fenris looked over at her, seeing her smile back at him. She kissed his lips gently, her fingers tracing over the lyrium tattooed into his hip.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you," she murmured, "Once we get to Seheron…where will we go? What will we do?"

"I don't care," Fenris admitted, nuzzling into her neck, "I will go with you. Wherever you lead."

She laid her head upon his chest, her eyes closing again. He kissed the top of her head and looked out unto the sea as he held her. As sleepiness took him again, he laid down his head, kissing her forehead as he closed his eyes.


End file.
